


The End of a Story (and the beginning of another)

by Daemon_By_Night



Series: Timeline Regret [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, I hope you didn't want comfort, Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs is a God, Karl Jacobs-centric, Morally Grey Karl Jacobs, Purely RP, Specifically God of Time, Temporary Amnesia, The Villlage that Went Mad, Villian Karl Jacobs, cause you aren't getting any, i mean maybe?, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_By_Night/pseuds/Daemon_By_Night
Summary: ------------------------------He stared at the corpses of the murdered, and the burnt bodies of the executed-- the ones whose bones were so charred it would take a miracle to identify who was who, before staring at the one who stood beside him, writing in his book like always.His voice, scratchy and defeated echoed in the silent village. “How long… how long are you going to continue doing this?”His companion, that didn’t seem right, his acquaintance, no, the puppet master, shrugged as the only answer he received was the rustling of pages, the scratching of a quill, and a hum. “How ever long it takes to get the perfect End.”-----------------------------Karl Jacobs, the God of Time.Karl Jacobs, the one who wanted the best possible ending.Karl Jacobs, the meddler
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs
Series: Timeline Regret [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128023
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	The End of a Story (and the beginning of another)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bigmenwinthese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigmenwinthese/gifts), [AWholeNewBoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWholeNewBoi/gifts).



> (REMEMBER, THIS IS ABOUT THE RP CHARACTERS IN THE DREAM SMP, NOT THE ACTUAL CONTENT CREATORS. DO NOT HARASS THEM ABOUT THIS STORY. IF THEY EXPRESS THAT THEY ARE UNCOMFORTABLE, I WILL TAKE THIS DOWN)
> 
> \-------  
> Yes, I swear I'll write more and make this a series.

It took a lot to make him scared. But the look in that Gods eyes, the one decorated in such a colorful… “sweater” or so he called it, the uncaring laughter and the strings that were pulled as they danced to the Gods tune, murdering each other… it scared him. The blank look he gave the villagers while he wrote in his notebook, the blank look he received when he was being “killed”, he didn’t ever want to see that. So when he was brought back, no wound of his to be seen, and the cheerful look of the Time God, the first thing he did was scream. 

Cornelius prided himself on being a rational person, despite wearing what most people considered strange. A white smiley mask, a green cowl and brown pants, although no shoes to his name was what he normally wore, and seeing his prized outfit not torn and bloody, being held out to him by the smiling god, he did not act rational. “W-What did you DO?! Y-You killed everyone, everyone’s dead… but me! And I did die! I know I did, I got stabbed in the back.” 

And then he winced. He probably shouldn’t have yelled at the one… being that had the power to drive his entire TOWN mad. The God didn’t seem affected though. No. He laughed, closing that very same book that he saw when the God first introduced himself, the same book that haunted him. The book that supposedly, when he had been asked by Jimmy, “Told their stories”.

“Now, Cornelius, I didn’t do anything. I just told the story of The Village That Went Mad, and you helped! I’m surprised you didn’t remember after you died… so quickly too! After all, you’re such an important piece to the right end that I just can’t let you die right away. Isn’t that right,  _ Dream _ ?” 

The Time God spoke his name as though he were mocking him, and the name Dream scared him, although memories that he apparently  _ willingly  _ sealed away to play a pawn in Karl’s ‘story’. He stumbled, forgetting to push Karl away as the God helped him up and looked around them. He stared at the corpses of the murdered, and the burnt bodies of the executed-- the ones whose bones were so charred it would take a miracle to identify who was who, before staring at the one who stood beside him, writing in his book like always.

His voice, scratchy and defeated echoed in the silent village. “How long… how long are you going to continue doing this?”

His companion,  _ that didn’t seem right,  _ his acquaintance, no,  _ the puppet master,  _ shrugged as the only answer he received was the rustling of pages, the scratching of a quill, and a hum. “How ever long it takes to get the perfect End.”

Hauling Dream up by the cowl of his outfit, Karl shut his book with a resounding thump before looking at him. “You know Dream… perhaps this next go around I make you the villain of the story? That should get me so… so much closer to the Perfect End.” 

Despite his protests, Dream knew he wouldn’t have a say in this. Who would, up against a God such as this one? Stepping (Read: Dragged) through the portal Karl created, he couldn’t help but regret the deal he made years ago. 


End file.
